Biutiful
by sam carter 1013
Summary: A fancy date.


Spoilers: All the aired episodes and the promotional for "Os" and "Stowaway", but it's really vague.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Biutiful

She looked stupid.

Really, really stupid.

Who had this stupid idea, again?

"Olivia stop it, you aren't letting me finish."

"You haven't finished?" Olivia asked on her most terrifying tone.

"Just one more minute, it's just the lipstick and we are done, stay still, _please_." Rachel suddenly felt like she was talking to Ella when she didn't wanted to eat her vegetables.

Olivia sat perfectly still but she still felt stupid.

"Okay, we're done, see, it didn't hurt." Olivia glared at her sister. "C'mon take a look."

Olivia turned to the mirror.

Her blonde hair fell on waves around her face, her bangs straight covering her forehead, Rachel had used black eyeliner and black eye shadow to cover all of her eyelids, her eyes felt heavy because of the mascara; her usually pale cheeks had been lightly dusted in pink and her lips looked fuller with that pale shade of lipstick on.

That was not her, and the panic she was feeling totally reflected on her expression.

"Liv, are you okay?"

No, she wasn't okay, that woman in the mirror was not her.

"Aunt 'Liv, you look beautiful!" Little Ella had entered the room and looked at her aunt on her reflection.

"Ella is right 'Liv, you look really beautiful."

Olivia never took her eyes from her reflection, really? She look beautiful?

"Olivia, say something, don't you like it?"

"It looks really nice Rachel, thank you for doing this."

Rachel made that Dunham gesture with her mouth, "What's wrong Olivia?"

"Nothing, really, it's just… I'm not used to it."

_Does she look like this, this beautiful?_

"I know, but it really suits you, so now, let's get you on the dress."

"It is not a dress Rachel." She protested.

"Whatever you say 'Liv."

It was technically not a dress, they were very long palazzo pants and a black blouse, but in her dictionary that was as close to a dress as she was going to wear.

Peter said he wanted to take her out, of course she didn't imagined something so formal, it was no so them, but he had insisted and brought Rachel along, they had been shopping for most of the day looking for a dress, Olivia has insisted she had a dress, a black one.

"That thing? It's a hundred years old! No 'Liv, you need to wear something that'll make Peter's jaw drop."

Of course Olivia hadn't agreed but her sister and niece were on full shopping mode, then of course was the "dress" itself; she didn't want to wear one, specially not that read skimpy thing that Rachel suggested, so when she saw the pants with the black blouse she liked them, it was not a dress and somehow it still felt like her, and not like something _she _would have chosen; Rachel had not been thrilled about the color, but it had looked so _amazingly good_ on her (her sister's words, not hers) that Rachel complied; of course, they also got this impossible high heels that made her look even taller but that were kind of difficult to walk in; she had been wearing sensible shoes to catch bad guys after all.

"Okay, all done." And Rachel turned her to the full-length mirror.

She looked _different._

"I'm going to change."

"No! 'Liv! You look so good, c'mon; Peter is going to be left speechless!"

"Rachel, he had seen me in work suits and any other combination of clothes I've got, he is not going to care."

Her sister looked at her like saying _seriously Olivia._

"He wants this to be special 'Liv, just this once, I know you don't like to look fancy or anything, but…"

Rachel looked at her with those puppy eyes she used to make at her mother every time she wanted something.

Suddenly she had a thought, a scary one.

"He is not going to propose, is he?"

Olivia Dunham, seasoned FBI agent, working for Fringe Division, looked absolutely horrified, it didn't help that Rachel just laughed.

"Of course not 'Liv, but if he did, would it be that bad?"

"It's just… it would be too soon."

_Really Olivia, too soon, after all you have gone through on the last six months, if he asked you to marry him, would it be really too soon?_

_Noth__ing feels like too soon anymore, for all she knew they could get sallow by a vortex tomorrow._

"He knows that Olivia, he just wants to make something special for you, and the only thing he asked me to help you with was the dress, he is not going to propose, I promise, this is just for you two to have fun."

Olivia tries to think this is a good thing but somehow she still cannot accept this happiness freely.

"He is here, he is here!" Ella screams excitedly and runs out of the apartment to greet Peter, Rachel looks through the window to make sure her daughter didn't ran farther.

"He changed the car."

"What?"

"He is driving a different car, a silver one."

That was Astrid's FBI issued car, where exactly where they going that he didn't want to take the station wagon?

"Did he tell you anything else, where are we going, maybe?"

"'Liv, do me a favor and relax for once! Now, jewelry."

"I think this is enough Rach."

Rachel observed her once more, a pair of earrings still in her hands. "You know what, I think you are right."

"…she looks beautiful…" They both could hear Ella from the living room and Peter's laughter.

"Okay, now, you stay here and I'll tell you when to go out."

"Rach, I'm ready, why do I have to wait?"

"Women always make men wait at least five minutes, it's a rule, and you are following it, wait here, I'll tell you when to come out."

Rachel left her alone in her room, she could still hear them talking for a while, but she eventually got tired and grabbed her black coat form the bed.

"Can I come out now, Rachel?"

They laughed again.

"Okay." Her sister said in a mocking tone.

Olivia tries evidently to not fall while walking, coat in hand and sees Peter.

WOW.

She had already seen him in a black suit, but they had more pressing matters at the time and she really didn't have time to look, to really look. Everything was black, and it suited him. He was incredibly handsome

But Peter was really more looking at her, totally engrossed, beautiful didn't cover how she looked, and yes, he had been left speechless.

"Mhh-mhh." Rachel had to clear her throat for any of them to go back to planet Earth. "Told you so."

Olivia didn't know who she was talking to.

"I… sorry, I brought you flowers; I know is clichéd but…"

"They are really beautiful, thank you."

She received the white lilies and passed them to her sister.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Olivia waved to her sister and niece goodbye.

Peter opened the car door and offered his hand to help her go down.

The restaurant was in Boston Downtown, Evvia; when they crossed the threshold Olivia was left staring at the lavish decoration: flowers everywhere, glistening chandeliers; it looked more like a castle; the hostess took them to a secluded balcony.

"Mr. Bishop, you'll waiter be here in a minute."

"Thank you." Peter helped Olivia out of her coat and pull out one of the chairs for her.

Olivia kept on admiring the place, it was impressive and it looked expensive.

_Why was he doing this?_

In the meantime it seemed like Peter had only eyes for her.

"You look so beautiful."

Olivia looked at him and saw an obvious devotion in his eyes; she blushed and practically hid behind the curtain of her hair.

"Peter you have seen mi in every attire I have, it's not even a dress."

"You look beautiful." And he kept on saying that.

_Did he do this with her? Did he take her to a nice restaurant? Did she __wear an impressive dress?_

"I'm not her, you know."

Peter only kept on grinning, it really exasperated her; like he knew something she didn't; he reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"That's not what this is about Olivia; let's just enjoy dinner, okay?"

She really didn't want to ruin it, so she played along.

"Dinner was delicious Peter."

"I'm really glad you liked it."

They had left the restaurant a few minutes ago and Olivia thought he was driving her back to her apartment when he took a left in a different street.

"I thought we could get a drink."

"Sure."

He drove for another 15 minutes before they stopped in front of a hotel that was as astounding at the restaurant.

"Here?"

"Yes." He suddenly seemed nervous. "I booked us a room."

"Peter you didn't have to do all this, really, we could have stayed at your house, this is too much."

"Again, not why I'm doing this."

"So just tell me already, why you are doing this."

"Can't it wait until morning? Please?"

Peter looked at her, really looked at her, and the only thing Olivia could see was honesty; he had an ulterior motive for this, but it was an honest one, and none of this seemed wrong; she just hoped it would be still okay in the morning.

"Okay."

Peter smiled again and led her inside the hotel.

The ride on the lift was short, Olivia still felt a bit edgy but otherwise fine, the room he had booked had a beautiful view of the city that Olivia admired while Peter finally got them drinks; she had almost finished her drink when she felt Peter start to kiss her neck, Olivia unconsciously tilted her head to the side to give him more access, she almost dropped the now empty glass on the carper but she managed to place it on the night table.

Peter moved her hair to the side and kept on kissing her neck, it was slowly driving her crazy, awakening her, (he hadn't touch her all night) then he took one of the thick straps of her blouse and slowly slip it down her shoulder following it with a trail of kisses, Olivia threw her head back already getting lost on the sensation.

"You are so beautiful, so (kiss), so (kiss), so beautiful…"

It was still pretty early when Peter woke up, he could already see a bit of light through the curtains; he looked down to the still sleeping Olivia in his arms, God, he has never going to get tired of her like this, looking peaceful and nestled in his arms where she belonged; she was using his shoulder as a pillow, both her hands were curled between them over his heart, it was a breathtaking sight.

He slowly slipped out of the bed, Olivia immediately reached out for him, he placed a kiss on her head.

"I'll be right back."

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, her head still fuzzy with sleep, the first thing she saw was Peter still in bed wearing a t-shirt, he was gently caressing her hair.

"Morning."

She didn't bother to answer, instead she cuddled closer to him, if that was even possible, and possessively surrounded him with her arms.

"How come you are wearing a t-shirt?"

"Overnight bag, there are clothes for you too."

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

Olivia practically bolted from the bed still half sleep.

"Where is my cell phone?"

"Olivia relax, it's Saturday, your phone hasn't rang, or mine, or the hotel line and Astrid knows where we are, she is and Lincoln are holding the forth for us."

She looked at him somehow not fully awake.

"They are." Peter dragged her back to her previous position. "We don't have to go in, Astrid promised to call if it was really necessary, and you are not expected at the federal building."

He had made sure of everything so she could relax and he could have time to explain everything, so they could have a normal day as normal couples did, just for once.

"Okay."

They laid down there until a soft nock could be heard.

"Don't worry, room service."

He got up and went to open the door, a service cart was brought in and the waiter quickly dismissed, Peter poured two cups of coffee and brought them to bed.

Olivia sipped the liquid slowly, already waking her up; she put the cup on the night table while pressing the bed sheet to her body.

"Clothes?"

"In the bathroom."

She stood up walking to the bathroom, a train of fabric behind her; Peter could still hear her from inside the bathroom.

"What is this?"

"Don't blame me, Rachel packed that for you."

Olivia got out of the bathroom wearing a silk white nightgown with a matching robe.

"It's official; I'm never letting Rachel pick clothes for me again."

Peter looked up from the paper he was reading and had to count to ten, Olivia saw him swallow, she looked astonishing, the assemble wasn't that sexy really, but she looked so perfect; Olivia saw his reaction and went to sit next to him on the bed.

Peter could see there still were slight traces from the make-up she had been wearing last night, her hair falling on waves; she had this rosy color on her cheeks. How they hell had he got so lucky?

"Peter, can I know now why you did this?"

Peter reached out and took a lock of her hair placing it behind her ear, then he placed his hands on either side of her face, looking at her directly into her eyes.

"You are beautiful." Olivia looked down again, completely ashamed. "That's why I did this, because every time I say it it's like you are ashamed of it, as if you didn't believe me."

Olivia looked up. "It's just that… I'm not used to hearing it."

"I know, and that's part of the reason, I feel like you don't see the beauty in you, not just the physical one; how you glow from your interior beauty, and I need you to believe it because it's true, I asked Rachel for help because I wanted you to see how feminine you can be, this was for you not for me; I wanted you to see what I see every day, I don't care if you wore a sack of potatoes instead of your suits, I don't care about the clothes or the make-up, every time I look at you I see you, _you_ and how perfect you are, and sometimes when we are together I know you still wonder if I'm seeing her, like last night; I don't see her Olivia, this was not about to make you look like her or try to change you, it was about making you feel special, to let me take care of you, to show you how much I..."

She was left silent, his little monologue squeezing all of her insecurities out; it hadn't been about _her_, it had been all about her.

"After everything we have gone through, and after I told you what I did, that I showed my secret, and then what happened with Bell… I want you to know, to feel, that everything has not been in vain; I know how hard was for you to come to me that night, it was a huge leap of faith and Iwant to be worth of your trust again, I want us to stand a chance, you met me halfway Olivia, now I need to show you how much I love you."

_I love you_

Everything became blurry for a second, then the tears appeared.

"Hey, hey…" he caressed her check, trying to calm her, but his words had overwhelmed her, shake her to the core.

Olivia held his hand and then hugged him fiercely, holding him as close as she could; _he loves me, me, me._

"Are you all right?"

She just mumbled an affirmation to his ear; she never wanted to let him go.

"I've got something else for you."

Olivia let go of him and Peter reached under his pillow and retrieved a jewelry case, not the size of a ring, thank God.

"Open it."

She was still sitting impossibly close to him when she opened the case; it was a necklace, a small opal gem hanging at the end of a silver chain, it was translucent and blue at the same time.

"It was my mother's; I think she would have like for you to have it." Olivia found herself lost for words; this obviously meant for him. "The stone means hope."

Hope.

Olivia kissed him so fiercely that she knocked him on the bed, she really hoped that Astrid and Lincoln would hold the fort because it would be a while before they get out of that room.

The end

Author's notes: Honestly, I just wanted to write Olivia in a dress and Peter in a suit, kind of ; when I published my other two fics last week I noticed how, despite being in a good place right now, it seems it is impossible for me to let them be happy, so this was a me trying to write some kind of fluff and give them a break, I don't know if I succeed, hope so. ;)

Olivia's attire comes from Anna Torv's photo shoot with "Mark the beauty", and Peter's comes from the magazine "Nuvo".

And yes, the title is misspelled on purpose.


End file.
